Misión:Resucitar a Kadar
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: Altair y Malik intentan resucitar a Kadar de la muerte. Descubre si lograran su meta o simplemente morirán en el intento. Risas garantizadas.


**Referencia a " " de Hotdigidemon.**

Misión Resucitar a Kadar

Altair quien ahora se encontraba revisando fechas importantes en su calendario sin razón alguna, aburrimiento quizás, continuo mirando el calendario sin mucho interés hasta que se detuvo en un mes en especial. ¡Por la hermandad!… hoy era el cumpleaños de Kadar. Altair bajó la mirada apenado y sobre todo triste así que para despejar su mente tomó un libro al azar y lo leyó sin mucho interés, dio vuelta a la hoja y se sorprendió al encontrar la imagen de un demonio y con este una leyenda; miró la portada del libro notando que el titulo del libro estaba en un idioma muy antiguo así que con sumo cuidado leyó el titulo.

- "_Mitos, Leyendas y anécdotas del inframundo. Magia oscura" – _Altair se sorprendió al leer aquello ¿Por qué tendría el un libro así?

Tenia dos opciones en mano, ir a Jerusalén y hablar dramáticamente con Malik de lo ocurrido o… podría quedarse aquí investigando un poco el extraño libro… si; mejor la segunda. Se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a leer atentamente el libro.

Mientras tanto en Jerusalén, Malik acomodaba tranquilamente unos cuantos mapas trazados por el mismo, escuchó el dulce sonido las aves cantar entrar por el techado y con una sonrisa de tristeza decidió volver al trabajo.

Hoy era ese día que tanto se le hacia tan especial cuando eran mas jóvenes o al menos entes del incidente… estaba tan deprimido que ya ni ganas le dieron de ponerse a trabajar; ni siquiera de flojear._ Oh tristeza esta que me acompaña a donde quiera que voy, todo me recuerda a mi inocente y angelical hermano ¡Oh cruel destino que_-!

- ¡MALIK! –

- ¡POR ALLAH ALTAIR! – gritó Malik completamente asustado por la repentina aparición de Altair el cual apareció justo al lado de él, Altair ignoró el susto de su amigo y puso sobre el escritorio un libro grande y de pasta negra con varios símbolos.

- Altair ¿Qué crees que-? – no alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que Altair le puso un dedo en la boca solo que en vez de ponérselo se lo metió a la boca, Malik puso una mueca de asco y se sacó el dedo de Altair con furia.

- Altair ¿Cómo se te ocurre interrumpirme en mi trabajo? – decía en tono de regaño pero Altair solo daba vueltas a las paginas del libro como buscando algo, Malik lo miró curioso hasta que Altair finalmente se detuvo y tomado el libro con ambas manos se lo puso en la cara a Malik.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Malik! – dijo Altair con una sonrisa de victoria.

- ¡Es el de Kadar novicio! – gritó Malik quitándole el libro a Altair y leyendo lo que este contenía hasta que puso una cara de susto, Altair se dio cuenta de que ya había leído lo necesario y se lo quitó todavía mirándolo victoriosamente.

- ¿Por qué tienes un libro sobre magia negra? – decía aun asustado Malik. Altair se acercó demasiado a su amigo casi violando su espacio personal y ahora con una sonrisa tétrica y unos ojos de maniático le dijo siniestramente.

- Vamos a resucitar a Kadar – dicho esto se escuchó un tremendo trueno que asustó aun mas a Malik.

- Pero… la magia no existe… tu mismo lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? – Malik intentaba evitar una estupidez de Altair pero sabia de antemano que seria casi imposible.

- Vale la pena intentar mi amigo… además, con el Fruto del Edén en nuestras manos… somos invencibles – y dicho y hecho, Altair llevó a Malik por la fuerza al cementerio cerca del castillo de Masyaf. Durante el trayecto Altair leía seriamente el libro de magia negra mientras Malik cargaba una espada en su espalda y una pala en su mano libre (o al menos la que aun le queda) lo que extrañó mucho a su acompañante a lo que Altair preguntó.

- Mi buen amigo, ¿se puede saber para que llevas esa espada? – dijo tranquilamente y en tono sabio Altair, Malik solo lo miró por un segundo y con un suspiro le quitó el libro a Altair causando un quejido de este.

- Este libro especifica que cuando el demonio que resucitaste te intente morder, golpear, escupir, rasguñar, aturdir, burlar, imitarte o violarte significa que es violento y se le debe aniquilar. Por eso tengo esta espada – explicó Malik mostrando la pagina del libro y luego su espada.

- Como sea, ya mero llegamos así que prepárate o que se yo – dicho esto ambos amigos continuaron con su trayecto al cementerio y fue hasta el atardecer cuando por fin llegaron a su destino.

- ¿Y ahora que genio? – dijo Malik, su compañero solo miró a su alrededor y apuntó a una tumba.

- ¡Ahí! ahí arrojamos ¡digo enterramos! A tu hermano – Altair sonrió victorioso y puso una pose igual.

- ¿Y bien Malik? creí que ya habíamos quedado en que harías cuando tengo una victoria –

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero ya me duele la espalda – dijo sobándose la espalda con una mueca de dolor. Altair le miró en reproche y Malik no tuvo otra opción.

- Bien –

- ¡SI! – Altair brincó a la espalda de Malik de manera infantil y comenzó a gritar algo en ingles como si fuera un vaquero.

- _Forget you I can eat all these apples! _– Malik ya no aguantó mas la espalda y tumbó a Altair al piso sin cuidado alguno causando que este se quejara.

- ¿Sabes Malik? Si tienes algún problema con que intente recuperar mi infancia contigo solo tienes que decírmelo – decía Altair mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima.

- Solo hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer – dijo Malik un poco harto de la actitud de su amigo. Altair se acercó a la tumba de Kadar y miró detenidamente la tierra que cubría su objetivo.

- Malik, cava hasta que llegues al ataúd – ahora la voz de Altair volvió a ser la misma seria de siempre mientras que en su mirada estaban los vivos ojos de la seriedad, Malik comenzó a cavar a pesar de solo tener un brazo mientras Altair leía el libro con interés dándole vueltas a las paginas y ojeando mas de una vez la misma pagina. Pero Malik estaba casi en desacuerdo con lo que hacían ¿realmente retarían a la madre naturaleza y a su gran dios Allah solo para revivir a un simple hombre?

- "_Aunque tenia mucho por vivir" _- piensa Malik un tanto triste pero el sonido hueco de su pala chocar contra la madera le saca de sus pensamientos. Malik quita con sus propias manos la poca tierra que le impide ver el ataúd y una vez que logra quitarle la tierra de encima puede ver ese nombre escrito.

_-Cadar-_

- Oh, lo escribieron mal – dice Malik un tanto conmovido al ver el "nombre" de su hermano en el ataúd.

- Si, si, como sea. Abre el ataúd – ordenó Altair dándole una ultima leída al libro. Malik abrió el ataúd y puso una mueca de asco.

- Ewww – Malik estuvo a punto de tocar el cadáver hasta que la voz de Altair le detuvo.

- Tómalo, hay que llevarlo a tu burdel antes de que alguien nos vea – dijo Altair con una sonrisita malvada.

- Tu eres el jefe Al. – dijo Malik para después tomar el cadáver de su hermano cargándolo en su espalda.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

La noche abrazó las tierras de Masyaf con su cálida luz de luna y viento frío llegando al silencioso burdel de Malik el cual estaba en penumbras de la oscuridad. Pasos se oyeron desde afuera del burdel - ¿Sabes Malik? Creo que deberías de buscarte una novia – los pasos se oyen más cerca - ¿Por qué lo dices Altair? – Los pasos suben por el techado – No lo se solo me gusta presumirte que estoy casado y tu morirás solo – los pasos se detienen - ¿Estas con Maria verdad? ¿Entonces por qué estabas con esa prostituta la otra vez? – un silencio de 3 minutos – No volveremos a hablar de esto jamás – los pasos continúan hasta que un cadáver cae violentamente boca arriba sobre la sala de descanso del burdel.

- ¡Hey ahí dormía yo! – grita Altair asomando la cabeza pero es empujado por Malik y cae al piso encima del cadáver de Kadar.

- Quítate estas encima de mi hermano novicio – dice Malik bajando por las escaleras - ¿Y que importa ya? De todas formas ya esta muerto, no se queja, ¿no lo ves? – Altair comienza a fingir una penetración con una sonrisa pervertida.

- ¿Vamos a hacer tu experimento o no? – dice Malik fastidiado, Altair se levanta y arrastrando el cuerpo de Kadar tumba todas las cosas que se hallaban en el escritorio de Malik para después poner el cuerpo de Kadar ahí.

- Pudiste haberme dicho que retirara las cosas de ahí – Malik comienza a recoger sus mapas y pinceles mientras Altair saca nuevamente el libro y después de leer rápidamente una línea cierra el libro con fuerza.

- ¡Listo! Ahora solo haz lo que te pida – dice Altair como un verdadero líder.

- Trae sal de Egipto y pinta un pentagrama alrededor de Kadar, trae velas benditas por un demonio hembra y colócalas en toda la sala, cuelga pieles de niños de 6 años en las paredes, pon una cabeza de cabra en alguna parte de la habitación, consigue chocolate y frótalo por todo el piso… y por ultimo… ¿eh? ¿"_Dale LIKE a mi comentario"? _–

- Listo – dice Malik manchado con algo de sangre, Altair mira la habitación adornada con todo lo indicado - ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? – dice Altair un tanto asustado – bueno Altair, cuando eres un hombre encerrado en un solo lugar todo el día por el resto de tus días haces cosas que nadie mas haría – explica Malik con naturalidad, Altair lo mira con un tic en ojo un poco asustado – Okeeey… continuemos con esto – Altair y Malik se acercaron al cuerpo de Kadar y lo vieron detenidamente.

- Wow, esto esta jodidamente genial wey – dice Malik sin poder evitar picarle un ojo a su hermano.

- Bien Malik, quiero que sepas que lo que haremos hoy aquí es completamente secreto y solo puede quedar entre nosotros dos, si alguien llegase a enterarse de esta abominación que contradice la naturaleza de todos los dioses y la naturaleza misma. Por el simple hecho de tener aquí a un ser que ya no vive a partir de su ultimo aliento estamos cometiendo el delito que yo mismo cree sobre la posible experimentación atroz con el ser humano y su forma de descanso eterno, así que si esto no llega a funcionar requiero que no seamos descubiertos por nada ni nadie en toda Tierra Santa, en cambio si hacemos un nuevo descubrimiento para la humanidad le abriremos los ojos al mundo y podremos usar esta nueva herramienta para los asesinos ¿entiendes lo que digo? – Altair mantiene una voz firme y autoritaria que es típica en el.

- ¿Vamos a violarlo? –

- ¡MALIK! ¡Esto es serio! ¡No puedes decírselo a nadie! – grita Altair tomando a Malik de los hombros.

- Ok, ok ¿Por donde empezamos? – dice Malik soltándose del agarre de Altair, el asesino sonríe y vuelve a su actitud "_sassy"_ para después mirar hacia los libreros de Malik, Altair toma un libro e inclinándolo un poco una enorme antena sale del techo del burdel elevándose a los cielos cerca de lo que era una tormenta.

- ¿Exactamente cuando pusiste eso ahí? – pregunta Malik viendo la antena

– si bueno ¿recuerdas aquella vez que hice una pillamada contigo? – dice Altair.

- ¡Fiesta nocturna! – corrige Malik cruzándose de brazos, Altair lo miró por un rato y después retomó la palabra.

– Como sea, en ese tiempo que te dormiste pensé que seria buena idea plantar un satélite aquí para que desvíe los rastreadores de los de la casa para locos – termina de explicar el líder de los asesinos con una sonrisa, Malik lo mira con una cara de no entender nada por lo que Altair baja el rostro un poco triste – ojala que mi perro Bruno si me encuentre – Altair suspira con tristeza para después sacar unos lentes de seguridad científicos.

- ¡Que empiece la ciencia! – dicho esto Altair se pone los lentes y conecta unos cables al cuerpo de Kadar. Malik corre hacia una palanca escondida donde se prepara para la señal de Altair.

Altair mira al cielo esperando el momento perfecto para que un trueno toque su pararrayos y casi de inmediato un fuerte reyo cae sobre el pararrayos.

- ¡Ahora Malik! ¡Jala la palanca! – grita Altair y Malik de inmediato obedece a la orden de Altair. Los cables que Altair recién le colocó a Kadar comenzaron a transportar la energía eléctrica que el pararrayos causó, las ondas de energía comenzaron a electrocutar el cuerpo de Kadar a un nivel demasiado alto. Altair y Malik solo observaban la escena detenidamente hasta que Altair le ordenó a Malik que se detuviera, Malik volvió a jalar la palanca apagando la energía.

Altair y Malik se acercaron rápidamente al cuerpo de Kadar, el cual estaba todo quemado y con una expresión casi parecida a la de un zombi.

- Yo' bro, you alright? – dijo Malik viendo si su hermano reaccionaba pero no recibieron respuesta alguna, Altair se quitó los anteojos para después acercarse lentamente al cadáver completamente rostizado de Kadar, esperó a algún ruido, respiración, respuesta. Pero nada.

- Exactamente para que querías que te trajera todo lo que me –

- ¡No lo entiendo! – Gritó Altair casi en un tono molesto – se supone que cuando te dan mas de 100 volteos puedes volver a la vida, simplemente no lo entiendo – Altair seguía analizando mentalmente que salió mal hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

- ¡Hey Malik! ¡Tengamos un robot! – dijo Altair completamente excitado.

- Altair, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que 1: los hombres no pueden tener hijos, 2: no tenemos las herramientas para hacer eso y 3: yo solo tengo relaciones sexuales con los que me caen bien? – Altair le miró con miedo y después solo miró el cadáver de Kadar.

- Hablo de crear un robot idiota – dice Altair con un tono serio, Malik lo piensa y asiente positivamente. Altair y Malik se miran con una sonrisa algo retorcida para después reírse como unos completos maniáticos y poco a poco van deteniéndose.

- ¿De que te ríes? – le pregunta Malik a Altair confuso. Altair frunce el seño y después sale del lugar.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Altair y Malik estaban nuevamente en el burdel de Malik observando a un robot casi humano con unos penetrantes ojos azul celeste y un jet pack en la espalda, sus manos no tenían dedos y quisieron darle un pequeño toque suyo poniéndole cabello oscuro brillante. El robot estaba ligeramente recargado en una camilla de acero y los dos asesinos se encontraban al lado del robot viéndolo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Malik, deja que te presente a… ¡The R. Kadar 50000! Sé que no podemos traer al verdadero Kadar de vuelta pero al menos podríamos remplazarlo para que tengas a alguien a quien abrazar en las noches en vez de a mi – dice Altair con un tono de genio mientras Malik sigue admirando el robot.

- ¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Probemos a este bebé! – grita Malik impaciente. Altair presiona un botón cerca de ahí y de inmediato los ojos del robot se encendieron y este se irguió y comenzó a escanear su entorno.

- Crush. Kill. Destroy. SWAG – son las palabras que el robot dice mientras va caminando lentamente hasta el muro del burdel y unos rayos láser azules salieron de sus ojos destrozando el muro y usando sus jet packs salió volando y después gritos de gente horrorizada y más rayos se escucharon.

Malik fue el primero en salir de su asombro y con su ceño fruncido miró a Altair.

- ¿Qué carajos eran esas cosas que salieron de sus ojos? – pregunta aun molesto Malik. Altair sonríe apenado y responde en un tono intelectual.

- Eso, mi querido Malik, eran rayos laser – Malik parece estar a punto de explotar pero toma un largo suspiro y se relaja.

- ¿De donde sacas tanta tecnología? –

- Le robo un extraño aparato a los templarios que les gusta llamar "Internet" – dijo el asesino un tanto confundido por el termino, aun así Altair sabia que era hora de otro intento mas para desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza por lo que ahora Altair se aventuró a probar el truco mas despiadado y peligroso que venia en su libro de magia negra.

Ahora Altair y Malik se encontraban sentados en una de las montañas cercanas a la Hermandad de Asesinos. Alrededor de ellos estaba trazado un pentagrama y en el medio de ambos asesinos se encontraba el cadáver de Kadar.

Altair miró a Malik con completa serenidad - ¿estas listo para esto? – Malik asintió serio y así Altair tomó su libro y comenzó a hablar un lenguaje incomprensible para después recitar como todo un brujo.

- _Desdichado aquel que duerme en piedra y tormento, el que con discordia se levante y obedezca, rastrea en tu moral recorrido, convoco tu carne ¡y despierta una vez más!_ –

Después otro pentagrama se abrió pero alrededor de Kadar y este empezó a brillar de rojo y a moverse.

- ¡Esta funcionando! –

Los ojos de Kadar empiezan a pestañear y su boca parece querer articular una palabra.

- ¡Esta vivo! –

Kadar se levanta por un momento con una cara de confundido y después colmillos comenzaron a salirle en toda la boca, su espina se fue doblando y sus músculos crecieron de manera impresionante, su rostro se fue deformando creando a una horrible bestia roja con picos afilados por doquier, enorme colmillos y dos grandes cuernos saliendo de su frente, creció hasta llegar a las nubes y sus piernas se convirtieron en garras de lobo con una cola de diablo mientras que sus ojos se tornaban completamente rojos.

El monstruo en el que Kadar se había transformado dio un horrible grito y después comenzó a caminar hacia la fortaleza de los asesinos, Malik y Altair lo miraban impresionados para después escuchar como los asesinos gritaban.

- ¡Un demonio! –

- ¡Traigan agua vendita! –

- ¡Sálvese quien pueda! –

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Aplastaron a Jimmy! –

- ¿Ese es Kadar? –

Altair miró su libro con tristeza para después darle vuelta a la página en la que estaba para descubrir que había conjurado un hechizo satánico que técnicamente te convierte en una criatura satánica.

Malik y Altair se miraron el uno al otro y después a la enorme bestia que destruía su fortaleza a puñetazos.

- ¡Denme a todos sus vírgenes! –

Altair y Malik comenzaron a chiflar y se fueron alejando del lugar como si nada.

FIN

Moraleja: Nunca consultes libros satánicos. Mejor ábreles la puerta a los testigos de Jehová.

**HATERS GONNA HATE!**

**Quizás a muchos les haya desagradado el fic y quizás a otros les haya gustado pero, si te gustó deja un review y si no, pues aun así puedes dejar tu comentario.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Ubisoft y algunas de las escenas mostradas le pertenecen a Hotdigidemon de su video en YouTube: .**

**Gracias por su visita ¡dejen reviews! **


End file.
